


As You Wish

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John "helps" Rodney fix a broken ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

"Are you done yet?"

"For the fifth time, no."

"Okay."

"…"

"What about now?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because despite what you might think, this is not a simple case of putting fold A into slot B. This is a very delicate and complex procedure and if I am not giving it my utmost concentration I might very well suck all of the air out of this ship, instead of restoring control to the computer. Therefore, if you would please _shut up!"_

"Alright, alright. There's no need to get cranky."

"Well I'm sorry if imminent death makes me a little upset!"

"I don't know why it would. It's practically a weekly thing now."

"Oh, thank you! That's very comforting!"

"It was a joke, McKay."

"I'm so glad that you're still able to make jokes as we quite literally teeter on the brink of death!"

"Yes, well, laughing in the face of death is one of my specialties. Speaking of specialties, I thought yours was supposed to be fixing computers. Have you fixed it yet?"

"Alright, that's it. Where did I put my P-90?"

"See, that's the peppy, can-do, attitude that will get that computer fixed!"

"…"

"What?"

"Did you suffer some kind of head trauma that I didn't witness?"

"Aw, that's sweet, McKay, but nope!"

"Then stop being so ridiculously annoying and let me finish this!"

"As you wish."

"…"

"…"

"Wait, what's the catch?"

"Nothing, Rodney. Go ahead and finish."

"No really, what did you mean by that? Just giving in? With a simple 'as you wish' you leave me alone?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, when we get back I think I will have Carson check you for that head injury."

"As you wish."

"And stop saying that."

"As you wish."

"AAAGGHH!"


End file.
